


Have you forgotten about us? (Wolfstar)

by Cattycat1310



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post Askaban, Remus Lupin/Sirius Black - Freeform, reunited, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattycat1310/pseuds/Cattycat1310
Summary: After Sirius returns from Askaban, he knows everything cannot return to normal, but he still hopes a certain werewolf remembers the promises they made. But has Remus Lupin moved on and forgotten about him?





	Have you forgotten about us? (Wolfstar)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy this is my first fic on ao3, so I hope you enjoy it! :)

After dinner Remus had left the table quite abruptly, mumbling his apologies to everyone. It wasn’t like him to skip dessert- especially when it was chocolate based.  
Sirius supposed it was because his cousin, and member of the order, Nymphadora had brushed against Remus’s leg not-so-accidentally. If Remus was anything like he was at 17 that was the reason he had fled so quickly.  
He found him later that evening sitting in his chamber, a solemn look on his face, thinking no doubt. ~He hasn’t changed at all.~

With a soft knock on the door Sirius mused “So -uh- you and Dora huh?”  
The casual tone took Remus by surprise and made his cheeks feel hot “Wh-what?”  
“You’re an intelligent man Remus, but even I can see the way she looks at you”  
~because it’s the way you used to look at me.~  
Half stuttered Remus tried to spit out the words but his head was racing faster than his mouth could keep up. “I- I um I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
Sirius raised an eyebrow inquisitively “Is that so? Well you really must be stupid moony, because it’s obvious there’s something going on.” He said calmly, waltzing toward Remus.  
He thought his heart should be pounding through his chest, but all he found there was a calm, steady sorrow. He paused. “She-um made a move on me but it-“  
“Could never work? Because she is too young for you? Because you’re a werewolf, Remus, is that it? If you like her non of that should matter.” Sirius pushed, more aggressively than he intended. The words tasted so bitter on his tongue.

He could feel heat creeping up his neck and he was finding it difficult to bite back his instinct to hide his feelings. It had become almost second nature these days. “No I-“ ~don’t say it don’t say it~ “I don’t have any feelings for her. Those are just excuses because I-“ okay now his heart was leaping “because I can’t.”  
His head fell into his hands.

Carefully Sirius wandered closer over to where Remus was perched on the edge of his four-poster bed. Taking his lip between his teeth he whispered,  
“I won’t get in the way you know.”  
The words pained him to say, but he meant it. Remus’s happiness was worth more than his own.

In surprise Remus popped up his head at the soft, meaningful words.  
Sirius understood, he just had to confirm it for himself. Remus had moved on, can’t blame him really.  
“I’ll let you get some sleep mate” he muttered, squeezing Remus’s shoulder before rising to his feet.  
As if this tension, this build up between them had been shattered and reality was a cold hard slap in the face. He started to walk away.

“Sirius Orion Black.”  
The words almost pinned him to the ground. He whipped his head at the sharp tone, so unusual for Remus to speak so boldly. So cold.  
“Those are just excuses because I can’t tell her the truth.”  
Sirius’s chest swelled “And what it the truth Re?”  
Remus Lupin’s stare burned into his own. “That I-“ ~deep breath~ “I don’t love her”  
It had been weeks since Sirius had reappeared, and Remus hadn’t so much as implied that he still had feelings for him. Who could? Twelve years is a long time after all.  
Sirius found himself sighing “talk to me Re~”  
Squeezing his eyes shut tight he blurted, “The truth is that Sirius Black has been the owner of my heart since I was 16 years old.”  
His voice did not waver like before. “And there is nobody in this world, that I want more.”  
He could almost hear his heart crack as the words crushed into him. Muffled almost, like they weren’t real. “I-I thought you-“

“You thought I’d what? Stopped loving you? Forgotten you?” Remus found his gaze again.  
“Not for a single fucking second.”  
It was only seconds before Sirius was tasting salt, as tears rolled down his hollow cheeks.  
“There wasn’t a moment where I didn’t think about you Moons” his voice cracked and he ached for the warmth and embrace of the werewolf.  
Only this time, not like every night spent in that damp, nightmare cell, the familiar feeling of a woollen jumper crashed into him.  
He leaned into the solid embrace and bunched fistfuls of the material, breathing him in, as Remus Lupin cradled him in his arms.  
His scarred hand ran through the strands of ink black hair, and the other held his waste firmly against his own.  
“I am never letting you out of my sight ever again.”  
Before Sirius could respond, their lips crashed together in a needful, pressing kiss. And twelve years apart melted away into almost nothing.  
Sirius broke apart the kiss only to whisper “I love you” along his mouth.

“Then bloody kiss me.”

Sirius didn’t need telling twice.

~Oh, how teenage love does sting so sweetly.~


End file.
